Mágica Navidad
by athasel
Summary: Harry quiere celebrar una Navidad muggle y si Harry quiere algo ¿quién es Draco para impedírselo? Drarry. Albus/Scorpius. Humor.


**Título:** Mágica Navidad

**Personaje/pareja(s):** Harry/Draco, Albus/Scorpius.

**Rating:** G

**Resumen:** Harry quiere celebrar una Navidad muggle y si Harry quiere algo ¿quién es Draco para impedírselo?

**Disclaimer:** Nada del mundo de Harry Potter me pertenece.

**Advertencias:** Fluffy desmesurado. Humor.

**Notas:** Dedicado con todo el cariño del mundo para quien me dijo que ella no era mi amiga del fandom, sino mi amiga, sin etiquetas, **Almarosans**.

**Escrito para la comunidad de LJ aisinfronteras. Gracias por estar año tras año ahí. Sois las mejores.**

* * *

**Mágica Navidad**

Draco paró un momento en su incesante paseo sólo para echarle una mirada a su pareja, quien no parecía compartir su malestar. ¿Pero cómo iba a hacerlo, cuando todo se debía a aquel Gryffindor?

-Les encantará -susurró Harry, mirando con orgullo aquel horrible traje dentro de aquella horrible bolsa.

Él no pensaba lo mismo, pero aun así apretó los labios y calló. Ante todo control.

-Es rojo -gruñó.

-Sí. ¿No es fantástico? -otra vez susurrando, como si aquellos angelicales niños fueran a estar escuchando detrás de las puertas.

-Rojo -repitió lentamente, como si aquella palabra fuera a tardar en entrar en el cerebro de Harry-. R-o-j-o.

Por fin pareció darse cuenta. Apretó también él los labios y permitió que las gafas se deslizaran suavemente por el puente de su nariz.

-Oh, vamos Draco, no es peligroso, es sólo, bueno... rojo.

Malfoy entrecerró los ojos y se guardó su opinión sobre aquel horrible color. Pero no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo con aquel saco de algodón.

-¿Y eso es para...?

Harry sonrió y le guiñó un ojo.

-Es gordo -volvió a susurrar.

-¡Gordo! ¡Un gordo entrando por la chimenea!

Harry le hizo gestos para que bajara la voz, los cuales Malfoy sólo pudo desechar mientras hacía un gesto de desagrado.

-¿Me puedes decir cómo va a entrar un gordo por una chimenea tan estrecha?

-Magia. Es magia.

-¿Me estás diciendo... -comenzó un tanto sulfurado. Pero ante los gestos casi epilépticos de Harry, decidió hacerle caso y por esta vez, bajar la voz-... que un mago gordo se dedica a llevarle regalos a los niños en Navidad?

-No es un mago -Draco entrecerró los ojos y Harry no pudo menos que suspirar-, es una invención. No existe, ¿entiendes?

Por la cara que estaba poniendo estaba claro que no lo entendía.

-Es decir, quieres que mintamos a nuestros hijos.

-¡No!

-Entonces un gordo de rojo va a entrar a nuestras casas porque...

-¡No! -Harry suspiró y se pasó la mano por el pelo con desesperación-. No va a entrar un gordo por nuestra chimenea -Draco levantó un ceja cuestionando sus palabras y Harry volvió a suspirar-. Tú te disfrazarás de gordo vestido de rojo y dejarás los regalos en la chimenea.

Draco abrió la boca una, dos y hasta tres veces antes de poder articular palabra.

-Yo no voy a entrar por una chimenea.

-No lo vas a hacer.

-Y no voy a poner un ridículo disfraz y un relleno de...

-Lo harás -Malfoy lo miró mal, pero Harry lo ignoró-. Todos los niños esperan a Papá Noel en Navidad. ¿Acaso no quieres que sean niños normales?

¡No! Por supuesto que no quería niños normales. Su hijo era un Malfoy, sus ancestros lo perseguirían hasta el fin de sus días si se enteraran que consentía aquella aberración muggle. Y Albus, bueno, era el hijo de Potter, no podía ser normal teniendo un padre como aquél. Sería ir contra natura.

-¿Quieres saber realmente lo que pienso? -Harry entrecerró los ojos-. Además, ¿cómo consigue repartir en una noche los regalos a todos los niños muggles del mundo?

Harry sonrió y le palmeó suavemente en la pierna.

-Magia.

-¡Pero si no es un mago!

-Te he dicho que es mentira, es un cuento para niños. ¿Entiendes?

Quería que se disfrazara con un traje rojo y que se hiciera pasar por un gordo, además tenía que ponerse una barba blanca y hacerse pasar por un vejestorio que le gustaba meterse en las casas de desconocidos y hacerles regalos a los niños de todo el mundo.

-¿Sabes lo que creo? -Harry negó con la cabeza, por lo que decidió continuar-. Que Papá Noel era un pederasta al que detuvieron en la casa de un pobre niño y como coartada se inventó aquella absurda historia y algún absurdo auror, como tú, se la creyó. ¿Quién más se tragaría la historia de un seboso vestido de rojo, con la nariz roja de tanto beber y con un saco en las manos? ¿Para qué querría un saco si no es para secuestrar a un pobre niño?

-Tenemos que hacer algo.

Albus asintió. Tenía los ojos abiertos al máximo y miraba a Scorpius como si fuera su salvador.

-¿Crees que nos quiere hacer daño? -la pregunta inocente ablandó el corazón de Scorpius. Se arrodilló al lado de Albus y pasó un brazo por su hombro para atraerlo hacia sí.

-Tiene un saco. ¿Para qué querría un gordo un saco? -Albus pareció dudar y Scorpius suspiró-. Ya oíste a mi padre.

-Pero ellos no permitirán que nos pase nada.

-No -concordó Scorpius-. Pero si ellos no lo consiguen... -dejó la frase a medio, mientras Albus fijaba su cristalina mirada en él-. Yo te defenderé -Albus sonrió y lo abrazó.

-¿Y si es bueno?

Scorpius lo miró sin comprender: _¿bueno?_.

-Va de rojo. Nadie que vaya de rojo puede ser bueno.

-Mi padre se viste de rojo -Scorpius arrugó el ceño.

-Es distinto.

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno, él es Gryffindor.

-Quizás el hombre rojo también lo es -cuestionó Albus cogiendo un pequeño peluche sólo para volverlo a tirar al suelo.

-Es un muggle.

Albus frunció la boca.

-Yo también visto de rojo -dijo tras observar de reojo el suéter de lana roja con snitches que le había hecho su abuela Molly.

Scorpius no quiso opinar sobre esa atrocidad. Se limitó a mirar aquellos ojos verdes y a obviar todo lo que accidentalmente pudiera desaparecer.

-Es distinto.

-¿Por qué?

-Tú no tienes un saco, ni estás gordo, ni tienes una nariz roja.

_Cierto._ Albus sonrió y abrazó a Scorpius de vuelta.

-Se vestía de verde Potter, de verde.

Harry levantó la vista de su plato de comida y lo miró sin entender.

-¿Quién?

-Tu muggle borracho. ¿Y si era Slytherin?

-Draco, va de rojo. R-o-j-o -deletreó.

Para su consternación, un libro fue puesto encima de sus huevos revueltos y un dedo señaló, con bastante insistencia un punto concreto de éste.

-¿Lo ves? Iba de verde. Fue la organización esa de Coca-cola la que lo vistió de rojo. ¿Lo ves?

Sí, desgraciadamente sí lo veía, pero no a sus huevos revueltos.

-¿Y qué?

Para gran horror, Draco le regaló una de sus sonrisas de tres cuartos que tantos problemas le había traído.

-Fueron tus estúpidos muggles los que lo vistieron de rojo, pero obviamente él era un Slytherin.

-Va de rojo. Todos los niños esperan ver a un hombre gordo vestido de rojo llevándoles sus regalos.

-Verde. -Se cruzó de brazos desafiante.

-Rojo.

-Verde.

-Pero ya tengo el traje rojo.

-V-e-r-d-e.

Harry suspiró mientras miraba aquel maldito libro.

-Va en un trineo volador.

-Pero es un muggle -dijo Albus confuso-. ¿Los muggles pueden hacer magia?

-No.

-¿Y cómo vuela?

-Con unos renos

Albus pareció aún más confuso con la explicación. Scorpius, por el contrario, no parecía nada contrariado con aquella noticia.

-¿Los renos vuelan? -cuestionó, confuso. Scorpius resopló y le sonrió.

-No. pero los muggles son tan tontos que creen que vuelan, ¿te lo puedes creer?

Sí, se lo podía creer, su padre le había contado la historia de un hombre con un mono azul y una gran "S" en el pecho que volaba y otro que se creía una araña y trepaba por las paredes, incluso una mujer gato. Los muggles podían llegar a ser personas muy extrañas.

-No -Scorpius sonrió ante su respuesta y lo abrazó de vuelta, tal y como era su costumbre desde que sus padres los presentaron-. ¿Entonces por qué vuelan?

Scorpius sonrió, se apartó un poco del abrazo y apoyó su frente en la de Albus.

-Magia.

-Pero es un muggle -Scorpius asintió conforme.

-Creo que es un Señor Oscuro.

Albus frunció el ceño, perdido en la mirada gris de Scorpius. Ante esa escasa distancia apenas podía verle bien, en realidad más que dos ojos Scorpius parecía tener uno solo. Sonrió ante su ocurrencia y se alejó un poco para poder observar mejor la mirada decidida de Scorpius.

-Pero va de rojo.

Scorpius le hizo un leve gesto para que bajara la voz y a continuación se acercó para susurrarle al oído.

-En realidad va de verde. Mi padre lo descubrió -dijo orgulloso-. Un Slytherin -dijo aún con más orgullo.

Albus pareció aún más confundido.

-¿Y por qué reparte regalos a los muggles?

-¿Es el hombre del saco, recuerdas? Lo que hace es secuestrar niños para comérselos.

Albus pareció horrorizado ante esa idea y Scorpius se arrepintió inmediatamente de haber dicho lo que pensaba.

-Pero nosotros somos magos -Albus lo miró confuso. Si el hombre gordo sólo le daba regalos a los muggles ¿por qué a ellos también?

-Va de rojo -le recordó Scorpius, como si ese hecho fuera un pecado capital. Albus se miró su jersey rojo con palos de escobas y frunció el ceño. Iba a preguntar qué tenía de malo ir de rojo cuando Scorpius continuó-. Está claro que ha perdido la lucidez. Un Slytherin de rojo, por favor... -resopló y volvió a mirar a Albus-. Pero no te preocupes, tengo un plan.

-Repite conmigo. Jo jo jo.

Draco se cruzó de brazos y le dio la mirada más mortífera que tenía.

-Muérete.

-Jo jo jo -repitió, haciendo caso omiso del humor negro de su compañero.

-Recuérdame por qué tienen que tener una Navidad _normal_. _Muggle_. -Añadió con saña.

Harry se cruzó de brazos y lo miró hostil.

-¿Tú recibías regalos en navidad? -Malfoy cabeceó afirmativamente y a Harry no le extrañó si añadía que recibía regalos fueran cuales fueran las fechas-. ¿Y quién te los hacía?

-Mis padres -añadió en tono seco-. Mis padres me daban los regalos de Navidad. No había Papá Noel. No gordos. No borrachos. No mentiras.

-¡No es una mentira!

-¿Ah no? -Malfoy elevó una ceja especulativamente y Harry enrojeció.

-Es una realidad a medias. Todos los niños necesitan creer en algo. Como en el ratoncito Pérez.

Draco arrugó el ceño imaginándose ratones grandes vestidos de rojo y prefirió no saber esa historia.

-¿Tú en qué creías?

Harry se quedó pensativo. Papá Noel nunca le había llevado nada, así que no creyó mucho en él, pero sí que le hubiera gustado poder hacerlo, tener algún regalo y por un momento, olvidarse de todo. Finalmente se encogió de hombros, pero no pudo estar mucho tiempo regodeándose en su miseria. Pronto el brazo de Draco lo envolvió protectoramente sus hombros y unos finos labios se posaron en su mejilla.

-Yo creía en ti. Un niño que derrotó a un Mago Oscuro. Te imaginaba alto, fuerte y con un bonito pelo. Imagina mi desilusión cuando te vi.

Harry rió a la vez que apoyaba la cabeza en el hombro de Draco.

-Yo sólo quiero lo mejor para nuestros hijos.

Draco suspiró maldiciendo su suerte.

-Jo jo jo -no salió como el Papá Noel que Harry tenía en mente, pero podía valer.

-¿Y papá? -Harry sonrió nerviosamente a un inquisitivo Scorpius que apenas le llegaba por la cintura.

-Vendrá pronto.

-¿Cuándo?

Harry dudó, miró el reloj y luego volvió a mirar a Scorpius, sólo para instantes después desviar la vista hacia su hijo. Scorpius lo tenía agarrado de la mano posesivamente y no parecía querer soltarlo en ningún momento. Pensó si debería de decirle a Draco otra vez sobre aquel extraño comportamiento, pero lo desechó al ver la mirada brillante de su hijo hacia el árbol hermosamente decorado.

-Pronto.

-¿Y los regalos? -Albus estaba mirando el árbol y seguramente echando en falta aquello. Harry sonrió ante la sorpresa que les tenía preparada.

-Este año alguien muy especial los va a traer.

Albus miró a Scorpius con cara de horror y éste pareció entenderlo. Pasó su brazo por el hombro de Albus y lo atrajo hacia sí.

-Tranquilo -creyó oír Harry, sólo para a continuación ver como Scorpius le daba un beso en la mejilla a Albus. Abrió y cerró la boca cuantas veces pudo ante aquella imagen. Eran sólo niños.

-Scorpius -comenzó dubitativo-. No debes hacer _eso_.

Scorpius frunció el ceño y miró mal a Harry.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque está mal.

-Pero papá te da muchos besos a ti y te abraza mucho cuando nadie os ve.

Harry arrugó el ceño, no muy seguro con la última afirmación de "cuando nadie los ve".

-Es distinto -aclaró-. Tu padre lo hace para demostrarme que me quiere mucho. Es lo que hacen los padres para demostrarse _eso_ -intentó explicar.

-Yo también quiero a Albus... -miró a éste y dudó un instante, como si no supiera si debía o no decir la última parte-... mucho.

Albus sonrió feliz, como si aquello fuera un juego y le dio un pequeño abrazo a Scorpius. Harry, por el contrario, un tanto contrariado, prefirió hablar de aquello con Draco.

-Será mejor que tu padre te lo explique.

-¿Y cuándo vendrá? -volvió a insistir Scorpius.

Harry sonrió, se agachó y atrajo a cada uno de aquellos pequeños hacia sí.

-Veréis, esta noche viene Papá Noel, él tiene vuestros regalos.

-¿Papá Noel? -Albus lo miró con ojos enormes y la boca ligeramente abierta.

-Sí, Papá Noel -confirmó Harry-. Él tiene vuestros regalos y si este año habéis sido buenos os los dará.

Scorpius frunció el ceño mientras miraba a Harry, éste le sonrió de vuelta antes de revolverle el pelo. _Odiaba_ cuando hacia eso. ¿Nadie le había explicado que los demás no tenían la culpa de que él tuviera ese pelo?

-Tiene nuestros regalos.

-Pero papá ha dicho que si hemos sido buenos este año nos los daría.

Scorpius pateó uno de los cientos de peluches que había en su habitación y resopló.

-Pero es que _no_ hemos sido buenos -recalcó-. ¿Por qué íbamos a ser buenos? ¡Somos niños!

Albus dudó.

-¿No hemos sido buenos?

-Le quemamos las pestañas al elfo.

Albus tragó y lo miró confuso.

-Fue sin querer.

-Pintamos los pavos reales de colorines.

-Es que estaban muy pálidos, los pavos reales son de colorines, mi padre siempre me lo dijo.

-Pero no los albinos -puntualizó Scorpius-. Y Severus aún se aleja de nosotros cuando nos ve. El pelo rojo no le gusta mucho.

Albus pareció reflexionar, porque encorvó los hombros y se dejó caer en la alfombra.

-Y lo peor -dijo Scorpius-. Tiene a mi padre. Él siempre compra los regalos de Navidad y si el hombre gordo tiene nuestros regalos es porque tiene a mi padre.

Albus levantó inmediatamente la mirada hacia él. No podía ser, ¿porque alguien querría tener secuestrado a Draco? Su padre siempre se quejaba de que era demasiado caro de mantener. Quizás el hombre gordo fuera más rico que su padre. Arrugó el ceño. ¿Y si quería demostrarle su amor? Se imaginó al hombre gordo dándole besos a Draco y muchos abrazos. No podía consentirlo. Si el hombre gordo se quedaba con Draco, ¿qué pasaba con él y Scorpius? ¿Scorpius le seguiría dando besos a él o querría más al hombre gordo? Tenían que rescatar a Draco.

-En el saco. Tu padre está en el saco del hombre gordo.

Scorpius sonrió, por fin habían llegado a la misma conclusión. El hombre gordo tenía a Draco y a sus regalos.

-Jo jo jo.

Albus oyó ese amago de risa al instante. No tardó en subirse las mantas más arriba tapándose parte de los ojos. A su lado el muñeco con el pelo amarillo parecía también confundirse con las cobijas. Scorpius, por el contrario estaba agazapado detrás de la puerta, en cuclillas, detrás de un pequeño sillón. Unos pasos más adelante del heredero Malfoy había una pequeña mesa con un vaso de leche caliente para Papá Noel. Harry les había dicho de la debilidad de éste por la leche caliente.

-Jo jo jo.

Scorpius miró a Albus con un brillo de determinación en los ojos. Pronto la puerta se abrió y un gordo con barba blanca y un traje verde entró por la puerta. Albus abrió más grandes los ojos sólo para después cerrarlos con fuerza. Tapó más al muñeco de pelo amarillo y rezó a Merlín para que ése fuera Papá Noel. Scorpius le había hablado de la posibilidad de que el gordo borracho fuera de Slytherin y ahora todo parecía tener sentido. El gordo intentaba que confiaran en él, por eso se había vestido de verde.

Abrió apenas un ojo para ver como el gordo se acercaba para beberse el vaso de leche. Lo cogió con determinación y en un trago se lo bebió. No parecía arrugado como los viejos solían estar, a excepción de los Malfoy, porque ellos siempre eran la excepción. Y sus manos no eran tan gordas como su panza. El saco verde, por el contrario, sí parecía muy inflado.

-Ahhh.

El gordo se dobló por la mitad agarrándose el estómago con los dos brazos, dejando caer el saco al suelo. Pronto Scorpius se levantó, con un palo de escoba en la mano, dándole tal golpe a Papá Noel en la espalda que cayó al suelo. Él también reaccionó, salió de la cama de un salto y se echó encima del gordo. Pronto lo tuvieron reducido en el suelo y Scorpius le arrancó aquel ridículo gorro de dormir de la cabeza.

Ambos lo miraron estupefactos: se parecía a Draco, sólo que gordo y con barba.

-Se ha comido a mi papá -Albus asintió anonadado, ante un Papá Noel que se quejaba de dolor de estómago. Scorpius levantó la escoba, dispuesto a molerlo a golpes hasta que escupiera a su papá, pero Harry agarró la escoba antes de que impactara contra Draco.

Albus miró a su padre como si Papá Noel fuera un Mago Oscuro y él su salvador.

-Papá, el gordo se ha comido a Draco -lo dijo con tal angustia en su voz que Harry no pudo evitar suspirar. El gordo, por el contrario, le mandaba la mirada más mortífera que podía mientras se ahogaba de dolor.

-Es Draco.

Los niños lo miraron como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

-¿Mi padre es gordo?

-No, tu padre se ha disfrazado de Papá Noel.

Scorpius entrecerró los ojos, mirando a Harry con suspicacia, mientras Albus miraba a Draco como si fuera algún bicho raro.

-¿Por qué querría mi padre engañarnos? -Scorpius no comprendía nada, agarró la barba blanca tirando de ella sólo para soltarla otra vez en el rostro de un dolorido Draco-. Mi papá siempre nos dice que no hay que decir mentiras.

Harry suspiró sin saber qué decir. ¿No podían ser niños normales? En lugar de eso prefirió hacerse cargo del dolor de estómago y de su enfurecida pareja.

Albus miró el árbol repleto de regalos con sus enormes ojos verdes brillantes de emoción. Scorpius, a su lado, se mordió el labio inferior, queriendo aparentar la calma que no sentía, mirando los regalos con la misma fascinación que el pequeño de los Potter.

No le hicieron caso a las luces del árbol, ni a las pequeñas hadas que danzaban a su alrededor, ni siquiera a los motivos rojos y verdes que predominaban sobre cualquier otro color.

Scorpius miró a Albus un instante antes de que éste le devolviera la mirada. Fue esa la única señal que necesitaron para echar una mini carrera hacia los regalos. Draco bostezó mientras entraba al comedor, con la cara cenicienta y pequeñas manchas negras debajo de sus ojos. La escena, a pesar de todo, le hizo sonreír.

-Este es mío -Albus le sonrió a Scorpius mientras cogía el paquete finamente envuelto. Era blando, con papel plata y con un pequeño lazo verde. Lo desenvolvió con ansia, mientras intermitentemente cambiaba su mirada del regalo a la tenue sonrisa de Scorpius. Era un jersey de lana verde con una "A" gigante en él.

-Es verde.

Scorpius asintió complacido de que se hubiera percatado de aquel pequeño detalle.

-Yo tengo una igual, pero con una "S". Así la gente pensará que somos de fiar.

Albus asintió complacido, con una gran sonrisa en la cara mientras abrazaba a Scorpius. Soltó una risita cuando el pelo de Scorpius le rozo la mejilla y luego se separó ligeramente, con las mejillas levemente enrojecidas.

-Pero somos de fiar.

Scorpius arrugó el ceño no muy de acuerdo con que un Slytherin fuera calificado como de fiar. Iba en contra de sus principios serlo. No cuando Albus y él conquistarían el mundo imponiendo una nueva era en el mundo mágico, donde la primera regla que impondría sería la abolición del color rojo y la persecución de Papá Noel. El único Señor Oscuro que podía existir sería Albus y él.

Sus pensamientos de supremacía llenos de pavos reales multicolores, trajes verdes y escobas voladoras pronto fueron cortados cuando un pequeño paquete fue puesto en sus manos. Scorpius sonrió sólo para fingir indiferencia. Indiferencia que tardó en desaparecer tan pronto como Albus lo apremió con un pequeño gesto de sus manos.

Rojo. Un jersey de lana roja con una gran "S" fue lo que encontró. Scorpius le regaló una timida sonrisa a Albus mientras éste soltaba pequeñas risitas.

-Imagínate, podemos ir los dos de rojo. La gente creerá que somos de Gryffindor, ¿no es maravilloso?

Scorpius hizo una mueca ante la idea. Mataría a quien insinuara que él era un Gryffindor.

-Pero no podemos ir de rojo y ser Señores Oscuros.

Albus arrugó.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque los Señores Oscuros van de oscuro, por eso son Señores Oscuros.

-¿Y no podemos ser Señores Rojos?

Scorpius arrugó el ceño. Definitivamente sería lo primero que prohibiría. A pesar de todo Scorpius sonrió mientras atraía a Albus hacia sí y lo abrazaba. No valía la pena enfadarse por algo que podía desaparecer accidentalmente.

-Gracias.

Fue penas media hora después cuando un ceñudo Scorpius se acercó a su padre. Llevaba puesta su recién regalada camiseta roja y una pequeña escoba en su mano derecha. Se paró a escasos centímetros de él y alzó su respingona nariz antes de echar un leve vistazo donde Harry y Albus jugaban.

-Me mentiste -dijo Scorpius. Draco le dio un leve tragó a su remedio para el dolor de estómago antes de responder. Sabía que esta conversación no iba a tardar en llegar-. Me dijiste que nunca lo harías y me mentiste.

-Lo hice por él -respondió, haciendo un leve gesto hacia Harry-. Le hacía ilusión -consiguió decir. Cerró los ojos un instante para poder tomar fuerzas y luego los centró en su ceñudo hijo-. Él cree en Papá Noel.

Scorpius no entendía por qué Harry creía en Papá Noel, pero al mirar hacia éste y verlo con Albus, los dos mirando ilusionados sus regalos, riendo, jugando, lo comprendió.

-Hay que hacerlos felices, ¿verdad papá?

Draco asintió, contento de que su hijo entendiera. Para aquellos Potter las cosas más insignificantes de la vida eran las que más transcendencia tenían.

-¿Son como niños, verdad? -Draco observó a Harry sentado en el suelo, rodeado de envoltorios de colores y con un pequeño tren de juguete en sus manos. De pronto éste se volvió sólo para regalarle la sonrisa más brillante del universo. Sintió que su estómago se calentaba ligeramente y que a su vez devolvía la sonrisa.

-Sí, son como niños -añadió, antes de darle otro trago a su bebida.

Scorpius carraspeó impaciente, dando pequeños golpes con su pie en el sueño. Draco sonrió ante aquello, sabía lo que quería. Pronto dejó la taza en el suelo y abrió sus brazos. Scorpius no se hizo de rogar, en menos de lo que tarda una snitch en aletear estaba sentado en sus rodillas y envuelto en los brazos de su padre.

-Papá, gracias por no ir de rojo. No hubiera sido creíble. ¿Un Señor Oscuro de rojo? -Scorpius resopló.

Draco por el contrario rió. Quizás no era una navidad muggle _normal._ Pero sin duda era una Mágica Navidad.

**Fin**

**Notas finales:** en sus comienzos Papá Noel, Santa Claus... iba de verde, fue la campaña de Coca-Cola la que hizo que comenzara a ir de rojo. Draco tiene razón, como siempre XD


End file.
